Wireless communications networks are now well-established throughout most populated regions of the United States and many other developed regions of the world. The prevalence of such systems, coupled with the widespread adoption of mobile phones and other user devices capable of receiving wireless signals distributed through such networks, has greatly increased the speed and convenience with which users receive and share content, such as text messages, electronic mail, and audiovisual media. As a corollary, populations have become largely reliant on the unfailing availability of such wireless communications systems to serve as a primary mode of information dissemination. This reliance creates a potential vulnerability should the existing wireless communication infrastructure in a particular geographical area become compromised due to a natural disaster, a hostile attack, or other catastrophic event. Similarly, in other instances, the capabilities of existing wireless communications systems (e.g., the bandwidth or spectrum provided by a cellular network) may be insufficient to support wireless communication demands when an exceptionally large group of people congregate in a particular area. When forewarning is provided, certain measures may be taken to boost the wireless communication capabilities in an affected area; e.g., micro-cell towers may be temporarily installed to allow frequency reuse improving carrier capacity. Such measures, however, are often insufficient to fully satisfy the increased loads placed on the wireless communications systems and are associated with other limitations, such as constraints relating to the cost and time required for hardware installation.